


20字微小说

by asukaJude



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M, 中文｜Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude





	20字微小说

**First Time（第一次）**  
“姓名？”  
“Jean Valjean。”  
“从今天开始，你就只是24601。”Javert盯着眼前一脸倔强的囚徒，在花名册上写下编号。

 **Angst（焦虑）**  
他好说歹说，Javert都毫不动容。 看来要这人让步是不可能的。

 **Adventure（冒险）**  
Valjean挥起手头的棍子就朝着Javert的脑袋敲了下去。  
   
 **Fluff（轻松）**  
“你之前敲昏我那次，都没赔医药费哩 。”  
“……请你喝酒？”  
“这算贿赂警官吧，24601先生。”  
“再这么称呼我，我就再敲昏你一次。”

 **Fantasy（幻想）**  
如果终有一日逮到了他，将他的双手反剪在背后、合上镣铐的声音，一定再甜美不过了。

 **Parody（仿效）**  
市长朴素的穿衣风格影响了整个滨海蒙特勒伊城。  
……Javert才没有买跟他同样款式的领带呢。

 **OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）**  
“是的，这里是市长先生家，”女管家一本正经地说，“Javert探长正在此处作客。”

 **Romance（浪漫）**  
“我向漫天星斗发誓，绝不停歇，直到我们再次面对着面。”  
（是的，《Stars》就是一首情歌……飞遁）

 **Episode Related（剧情透露）**    
ABC社团的小鬼们把Javert交到了Valjean手上。

 **Kinky（变态／怪癖）**  
Valjean没敢承认，跟在Enjorlas后面进屋的时候，有那么一瞬间他觉得Javert被五花大绑的模样很让人……愉快。

 **Smut（情色）**  
……被绑在柱子上的人头发和衣着一样散乱，望向他的目光像是饥饿的兽类。

 **OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）**  
ABC社另一个幸存者表示，当初Enjorlas说“夜深了，还有很多事儿要做”的时候，还吹了声口哨。

 **UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）**  
小鬼们在门外高唱“Drink with me”，但这也不能保证他们不会被听见。  
他有点沮丧地剪断了绳索。

 **PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为”上床”）**  
“说真的，”Javert咬紧牙齿，手指扣进他的肩膀，“这太让人尴尬了，我宁愿你杀了我。”  
“我不得不提醒你，”Valjean喘着气说，“这是你第二次对我说这句话了。”

 **Crime（背德）**  
他让自己追了一辈子的犯人大摇大摆地回家去了，脑子里一团乱麻。

 **Death（死亡）**  
他们在河里找到了Javert的帽子。

 **Suspense（悬念）**    
……但没有找到他的尸体。

 **Humor（幽默）**  
“我就知道，”Valjean喃喃地说，“你之前为了抓我，水性锻炼得极好，想淹也淹不死。”  
“胡说，”Javert回答，“我后来追捕的时候都坐船。”  
   
 **Horror（惊栗）**  
“难道那次在河里连游了几公里把我逮回去的不是你？！法国还有别的警察会干这种事儿？！”

 **Crackfic（搞笑片段）**  
“……那确实是我，冬天的塞纳河，啧啧。所以从那以后我决定改用拦河渔网。”

 **Spiritual（心灵）**  
他在某一晚梦见Fantine，微笑着感谢他照顾了Cosette，以及建议他别忘了自己的幸福。

 **Future Fic（未来）**  
Cosette出嫁了。  
Valjean失去踪影。  
只有Javert知道他在哪里。  
反之亦然。

 **Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）**  
以后难见到Cosette了。  
郁闷的父亲给自己倒了一杯红酒。  
Javert不声不响也倒了一杯，坐在他旁边。

 **Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）**    
从战争中活下来，娶到心仪已久的姑娘，还得到一大笔钱，Marius觉得自己真是人生赢家。  
但他不知道，自己其实比不上那个从战争中活下来还顺道救了他、养了Cosette一辈子、亲手挣了那么一大笔钱、以及最近还搞定了宿敌的男人。

 **Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）**  
“爸爸，您到底是因为什么才不肯跟我们一起住呢？”Cosette一双美丽的眼睛含着泪。  
……Valjean发现自己很难说出真相。

 **Poetry（诗歌／韵文）**  
他活着，尽管命运离奇多磨难。  
他死了，只因为失去他的天使。  
谁说天使只能光临一回？  
也许恶魔亦有善良之心。

 **Tragedy（悲剧）**  
Valjean掏遍了口袋，他身上一分钱也没有。

 **Fetish（恋物癖）**  
……这手柄被磨得油光滑亮，一看就是他总带在身边的那一支。  
“喂！Valjean，放下我的警棍！”

 **OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）**  
“求求您一定要逮捕我，Javert。”  
“尊敬的市长先生，您这样的要求让小的很为难……”

 **Time Travel（时空旅行）**  
“他们在卢浮宫前面修了个玻璃金字塔，……我还挺喜欢的。”  
“……（愤怒的警棍敲墙）”

 **Crossover（混合同人）**    
“我的母亲，”Javert静静地说，“曾经与巴黎最有名的吉普赛舞女爱斯梅拉达一起讨生活。”

 **Western（西部风格）**  
“站住！”  
听见左轮上膛的声音，Valjean回过身来，只见从天边远远地奔来一骑，马上的人低帽檐下的脸分外眼熟。

 **Sci-Fi（科幻）**  
“全体星际警察注意，通缉飞船24601号，驾驶人Jean Valjean，极其危险，其飞船搭载重武器，如遇到勿硬拼，等待后援————喂Javert！都说了等后援！”

 **AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙剧情）**  
 “你只能呆在巴黎市内这5公里的范围内，”Javert面无表情地替他在脚腕上扣好追踪发信器，“一旦突破范围，假释就宣告结束。”

 **RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）**  
在雷鸣般的掌声中他们齐声高唱着最后一曲，闪着金光的彩带从头顶飘落下来，又被揉进庆贺的拥抱。

~~其实最后一条我根本就不知道在写谁，而且我一点也不想萌寇叔／PQ叔或者AB叔／NL叔，请就当我在凑数吧……~~


End file.
